


i'll use you as a focal point (so i don't lose sight of what i want)

by cathect, punk_rock_yuppie



Series: where it wasn't supposed to be [2]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, au - georgie lives, basically just an excuse for the losers to play cards against humanity, cards against humanity is its own warning, fluffy as all fucking fuck, modern au - no pennywise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathect/pseuds/cathect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: -“How did I lose my virginity?”Everyone searches through their hands to find a good response to the black card Bill sets down. Richie holds up their cards so Georgie can see from his position, sitting sideways in Richie’s lap.“What about this one?” Richie asks, tapping thealcoholismcard with his thumb.“I like that one,” Georgie says, pointing at the one that sayspoor life choices. “I mean, he did lose it to you.”-





	i'll use you as a focal point (so i don't lose sight of what i want)

**Author's Note:**

> here's part two! thank you to erin for editing/collaborating on this part. her description of the losers playing cards against humanity is genuinely the best.

Georgie moans softly into Richie’s mouth as Richie presses him back into the cabinets. He’s got one hand in Richie’s hair, and the other holding onto the counter behind him, keeping him steady. Richie bites down gently on Georgie’s lower lip and groans when he gets a harsh pull on his curls in response.

“Hey guys, we— oh, will you two fucking stop it?” Bill fakes a gagging noise as he comes into the kitchen. Richie pulls away from Georgie with a laugh.

“Nah,” Georgie says, but relents and doesn’t pull Richie back in. “What’s up?” He asks instead.

“We’re ready to start up Cards Against Humanity again.” Bill awkwardly steps around them to open the fridge and pull out a beer.

“Mmkay.” Georgie smiles and tilts Richie’s chin back towards him. “We’ll be there in a minute.”

“Christ.” Bill shakes his head and playfully elbows Richie in the ribs on his way out of the kitchen.

“Eventually we’re going to have to stop torturing him,” Richie says as he lets Georgie tug him closer by his belt loops.

Georgie shrugs. “Yeah,” he says. “But not yet.” Richie lets himself be pulled into another kiss with a laugh.

  
  
  


“How did I lose my virginity?”

Everyone searches through their hands to find a good response to the black card Bill sets down. Richie holds up their cards so Georgie can see from his position, sitting sideways in Richie’s lap.

“What about this one?” Richie asks, tapping the _alcoholism_ card with his thumb.

“I like that one,” Georgie says, pointing at the one that says _poor life choices_. “I mean, he did lose it to you.”

Bill looks over at them with a glare, even though he doesn’t know the context.

“Okay, rude.” Richie fakes a pout until Georgie rolls his eyes and gives him a kiss. Richie smiles into it and clutches at Georgie’s waist.

For a moment, it’s like they forget everyone is there. Georgie wraps an arm around Richie’s shoulders and opens his mouth a little wider. Richie sighs and pulls away to nuzzle into Georgie’s cheek, making him giggle.

“Jesus, you two.” Stan gives a scrunch of his nose. “You guys are worse than Mike and Eddie.” There’s a protest from the other couple that he ignores. “I can’t believe we didn’t realize it sooner.”

“Speak for yourself,” Ben says as he hands Bill his card. Bill freezes in the middle of reaching for it.

“What?” He asks. “You knew?”

Ben shrugs. “I mean, I had a feeling all the sneaking upstairs and weird tension had to mean _something_.”

“Yeah, Bill,” Bev chimes in. “Not all of us are as oblivious as you.”

Bill asks, “ _You_ knew?” at the same time Richie says, “You don’t really count because I told you.”

Bill looks aghast for a moment before he drags a hand down his face. “Oh my god,” he groans. “Did _everyone_ know but me?”

“I didn’t,” Eddie says.

“That’s because you can’t see anything past Mike.” Stan lays down his own card as he speaks, and Eddie frowns.

“Hey—”

“That’s not exactly an unfair statement, baby,” Mike says, cutting Eddie off with a grin.

The room erupts in laughter and the tension breaks. The little revelation that Bill really is _that_ oblivious is left behind in favor the game. The last couple of cards are played, and Bill shuffles them in his hands.

“Alright,” he says. “How did I lose my virginity?” He looks around the group until all eyes are on him, then holds out the first white card. In a grand voice, he announces, “Grandma!”

Eddie gags momentarily which spurs everyone else into another fit of laughter. Eddie scowls and flips everyone off before the game resumes.

Still snickering, Bill looks at the next card. Dramatically slow, he drawls out, “Poor... life… choices.” Immediately, Bill’s eyes lock onto Richie’s, and the corner of his lip quirks into a smirk.

Bev catches them watching each other and howls with laughter, falling against Ben who’s grinning. Eddie snorts and waves a hand at Richie, and Mike has to hold him steady so Eddie doesn’t fall out of his lap. It takes Stan’s firm voice cutting through the laughter to get everyone’s attention focused again.

Bill’s brow furrows as he goes to the next card. “The Blood of Christ.” The group is silent aside from a few polite snickers. “Yeah, so that’s a no, then.” He tosses it back into the lid of the box that’s acting as their discard pile, and Richie just barely catches the disappointed twist of Ben’s mouth.

Bill clears his throat and holds the next card out in front of him. “How did I lose my virginity?” He says again just to keep it fresh in their minds. “A powerpoint presentation.” Bill chuckles after and tilts his head side to side consideringly. “The American sex education system, people.” That gets more laughter from the group than the actual card did.

“Last one, you all ready?” Bill asks. He opens his mouth to read off the card, and an ugly, startled laugh bursts out instead. He hides his face in one hand and clutches the white card to his chest as he laughs. “God, you guys are awful,” he manages to wheeze out between laughs.

It takes a minute, but, “Okay, okay. I’m fine. I’m good.” He grins. “How did I lose my virginity?” He asks one last time. He lets out one more breathy gust of laughter before declaring, “Necrophilia.”

Eddie gags again and throws his cards down to cover his mouth. He closes his eyes tight and Mike holds him close, even as Mike himself laughs to the point of tears. Beverly has her face hidden against Ben’s shoulder, and Ben is rosy in the cheeks as he chuckles. Richie has his face tucked against Georgie’s neck and Georgie’s laughter is similarly buried in Richie’s curls.

Even as Richie’s sides hurt from laughing, he looks up and tries to gauge who laid down what. He’s usually pretty good at it, and he doesn’t miss the pleased if subtle smirk Stan’s been sporting since the last card was read.

When the giggling has finally died down, and Bill asks, “Alright, who had necrophilia?” Richie isn’t surprised to see Stan hold out his hand for the black card.

“Very nice, Staniel,” Richie says. “But we all know Georgie and I deserved that one.”

“Yeah, well.” Bill shrugs. “Maybe if yours weren’t so _predictable_.” He doesn’t even let Richie comment on that before continuing with a roll of his eyes, “Or, better yet, maybe if you didn’t insist on constantly sucking face with my brother in front of me.”

Richie opens his mouth to tell Bill what a mistake it was to say that, right as Georgie turns in his lap and kisses him hard. Richie accepts it wholeheartedly and they topple backwards from the circle. Richie grins into the kiss, even as everyone else groans in exasperation.

“Alright, alright,” Stan says, cutting both the making out and the annoyed groans short. Richie and Georgie struggle to sit up again as Stan reaches for a black card. Richie holds out their hand of cards readily, so he and Georgie are poised and ready to pick.

Stan picks up the next black card, considers it, then says, “What brought the orgy to a grinding halt?”

“I got it!” Georgie shouts, snatching a card from Richie’s hand and slamming it down in front of Stan.

“This is because of you,” Bill says in Richie’s direction as he pinches the bridge of his nose. “You’re a bad influence.”

Richie laughs. “You don’t even know what card he picked!”

“Don’t have to,” Bill retorts, but he’s grinning. “I just know you’re a bad influence.” He hands over his own white card to Stan.

“He’s not totally wrong,” Georgie adds. He grins at Richie. “Remember that time you taught me how to—?”

“No!” Bill shouts as Beverly and Eddie both start to cackle. “Don’t you _dare_ finish that sentence, George Elmer Denbrough!” That just makes them all laugh _more_ , and it takes a couple minutes to get the game on track again.

From there, it takes the other Losers longer to choose their cards. Eddie and Mike discuss their choices carefully, in hushed tones, whereas Bev shuffles her white cards before tossing a random one at Stan. Ben considers his with narrowed eyes, and Richie takes the momentary peace to whisper to Georgie.

“You don’t really think I’m a bad influence, do you?” He murmurs against Georgie’s cheek.

Georgie’s laugh is as sweet as the chaste kiss that follows. “Of course not. I love you, moron.”

Richie’s breathing catches in his chest. “You do?”

They haven’t really said it that much yet. It was kind of weird, he thinks, back when he and Bill were fighting. Before that, it was too early, even if it had been a long time coming. It’s been on the tip of Richie’s tongue ever since he confessed as much to Bill at the quarry; he just hadn’t worked up the nerve to ever actually say it.

“I love you too,” Richie adds after a beat, realizing he’s just been staring like a deer in headlights this whole time. The game is still on hold as Mike and Eddie bicker over the better choice between their individual picks. Distantly, Richie hears Ben remind them, _“you can always wager a black card if you wanna play two white ones”_ but he doesn’t really care.

Georgie just smiles at him, sweet and soft and just between them. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on tumblr @devilstrip!


End file.
